1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to tools and, more particularly, to devices that are used to transfer (i.e., trace) a contour to a tile for cutting.
Tile layers (or setters) must cut tiles to match the contour of objects. For example, tiles may contact an angled wall, an uneven surface such as stone, or fit around common obstructions, such as an electrical outlet or a toilet base on a floor. Electrical outlets and certain other obstructions may be typically rectangular in shape, although hexagonal shaped electrical boxes are also sometimes used, for example in ceilings. Many of the more common obstructions are circular in shape, although complex shapes are sometimes also encountered as well.
It is desirable to be able to transfer as accurately as possible whatever contour that the tile must match (i.e., correspond with) so that the fit looks as exact and as professional as possible.
At present, the only tools available include a square or ruler which do not promote accuracy, especially at great distance. Also, these tools do not allow measuring around an object.
Furthermore, if a tile is improperly cut, that produces waste and all waste either increases cost or decreases profit.
There are many times when a tile must be cut at 90 degrees or, less often, at 45 degrees, and to have this capacity is also desired.
Another problem is that access to certain areas is limited. It is not possible to use bulky tools to measure the shape in tight quarters.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a tile contour tool that is useful in accurately transferring a shape to a tile for cutting.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rulers and squares are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described types of devices, may at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.